


How to Train Your Dragon (When He's Akanishi Jin)

by Queen_Saru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Saru/pseuds/Queen_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin's been keeping secrets, and Pi finds out.  Written for Ri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Dragon (When He's Akanishi Jin)

"I... I... I..."

Jin crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his best friend - insomuch as he could manage to glare right now, which was really more of an annoyed pouting type face. He knew that Pi had an excuse for the shocked look on his face, but usually he was the one who couldn't speak properly, not Yamapi.

"You... you... y--"

"Will you move on to actual words please," Jin interrupted with a huff. This was starting to get repetitive, and boring. There were few things that Jin hated more than something that was boring.

"You're a... a... d... d-dragon," Pi finally managed to get out, his eyes still as round as saucers. That was all he got out before he lost control of his already watery legs and sat down in the middle of the carpeted floor. He was sure he looked like a hyperventilating idiot, but it wasn't every day your friend turned into a small car sized reptile that could breathe fire (and had already set his curtains to smoldering).

"Technically I'm a wyvern," Jin grumbled, but he was glad that Pi wasn't running around in circles and screaming like a hysterical ninny.

"What's the difference?" Pi asked, surprised that he could complete a sentence when everything he knew about his best friend had almost literally just gone up in flames.

"Two legs as opposed to four. Barbed tail."

"Oh, of course, well... you're a dragon," Pi said again, almost pleadingly this time, like Jin was going to just laugh and tell him this was all a big joke, and he'd just had too much to drink. At ten in the morning.

"Wyvern," Jin repeated, his pout returning. "And I'm still your friend. I haven't changed who I am just because I might look a little bit different some times."

He trusted Pi, more than anyone else he knew, and he really hoped that he hadn't made a mistake in showing his friend the other of his natural forms. It made something in his chest ache at the thought that Pi might no longer want to be around him because of something that he couldn't even help, something he'd been born as.

"... can we go set Ryo-chan's curtains on fire?" Pi finally said when he'd gotten his breathing under control, grinning up at Jin from where he was still sprawled on the carpet.

Letting out a shaky laugh of relief, Jin just grinned in response. He knew he'd been right, that Pi loved him for who he was, and not what his outsides looked like.


End file.
